Los no Tsukunes Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome To Los no Tsukunes Everyone's Reason Why Waluigi - He's The Pain To My Life He's Just A Human A FUCKING HUMAN! Wario - He Won't Let Me Have His Money But I Take It Anyway Cyrax - A Human Must DIE! Ridley - I Can Scratch Him Red - HE IS WEAK HIS FRIENDS ARE WEAK HE WILL DIE! Bubbyaustin - Must Kill Tsukune Aono Hades - He Is A PAIN! A HUMAN He Should Die Like Frollo Shao Kahn - He Is A Weak Human He Will Die King Dedede - For Once I Agree With Shao Kahn Iori Yagami - He Is One Of The Human i Need To Burn Vegeta - He's The Next Kakarot Shadow the Hedgehog - He's The Next Sonic Evil Moka Akashiya - He Is One Of The Justin Bieber Fans Saiki - For Once I Agree With My Girlfriend Stocking - He's The Next Frollo Steven Star - I Fought Of This Tsukune Before But He Is Stupid Pyramid Head - Speechless *Because He Can't Talk* King Boo - He Was My Friend Once Now He's My Rival He's The Next Luigi Slenderman - He Must Die Nemesis-T Type - T.S.U.K.U.N.E! Panty - I Don't Like Him Scanty - He's The Fucked Up Kneesocks - I Agree With My Dear Sister Shy Guy - ... Evil CJ - He's The Next Clown Evil Bubbyaustin - I Agree With My Friend Here Bowser - He's The Next Mario Ganondorf - He's The Next Link Colonal Radec - He's Like Hitler Spongebob Slenderpants - He Is So Dead Agito90 - I Don't Even Hate Rosario + Vampire But This Tsukune Aono Is A Pussy Mephiles the Dark - He's The Next Silver Shadow Labrys - He's The Next Labrys Expect He's A Boy Lili - What A Bitch Jimmy - I Kinda Agree With Lili He Is A Bitch Rugal Bernstein - He Ruined My Plans Nappa - He Stole My Line Slender Cell - One Of The Humans Is Gonna Die Keito - I Don't Like Humans Kuyou - I Agree With Her Adam Jensen - I Never Liked Him Albert Wesker - He Shall Die By Tyrant Cassandra Jill Warlock - He's The Next Jiro Mochizuki Abyss - ... Cpend7 - I Don't Know What The Anime Is But Tsukune Is A Pain The Shredder - He Ruined My Plans Just Like He Ruined Rugal's Plans Kraang Prime - Kraang Won't Be STOP! By A Weak Human Bubbyparker - He's Just Like Neo Metal Sonic Sonic.exe - HE CAN'T RUN! Sniper - I'll Just Shoot Him In The Head MoBrosStudios - He Is Bad As The Worst Spongebob Episodes Ezio Auditore - Another Human? Bring It On Kefka - As A Brother Of Bubbyaustin i Hate Tsukune Aono As Much As I Hate Giygas and Diablo Pantyaustin - My Dad Told Me That This Guy is A Piece Of Shit Duon - ... The Masked Pope - Hehe Humans Are Weak Sandvich33 - Fuck That Guy Kamina - He Can't Really Kill Us Duncan - I Always Wanna Beat Him Up Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse